Legend of the Blue Claws
by Mewtwo26
Summary: Jinga always knew he was special. What he didn't know was that he would save Darwin 4.
1. Prologue

Yen gently carried his prey back to his hollow. His mate hadn't eaten in four days and was starving. Not to mention his hungry chick. He poked his head into the den, where Zhu was cuddling a small orange mass. The chick jumped onto the dead trunksucker and drained it dry. The two daggerwrists briefly embraced before Yen left to check his traps again. He was only able to go a few feet before he was blocked by Shao. Shao was the leader of the troop and held power over the entire forest. Yen bowed in submission. "What is it, sir?" Shao sighed. "I'm sorry Yen, but there is a shortage of females in the troop. Vey's death was the last straw." Yen was frightened. "Y-your going to kill my son!?" There was a long silence. Shao broke out laughing. "OF COURSE NOT! The scout that found Vey's remains also found a female chick by the name of Cho. Because of the age gap, she can't mate with Nar." Suddenly, there was a shout from the den. "Yen! Shao! He's a Blueback!


	2. Terminology Key

Terminology

Red Star: A mysterious celestial body that suddenly appeared in the sky one night

Naeyrel: The Daggerwrist's name for their homeworld A.K.A. Darwin IV

Nightsense: Animals on Darwin 4 do not have eyes, so they see with sonar. In their dreams however, Daggerwrists can see in the same way we do. This is called Nightsense

Wisp: A dead Daggerwrist's soul

Alfraest: Where a dead Daggerwrist's Wisp goes. Said to be the bones of an ancient Groveback

Pseudops: Daggerwrist sonar receptors. Act as eyes during dreams


	3. Chapter 1: Metal Corpse

"C'mon Jinga! You're gonna miss the ritual!" Jinga stretched his jaws and crawled out of his nest. Because he was a Blueback, he was especially important to the troop. It would be faux pa not to show up for a such a major event. Apparently, the corpse of a strange mechanical being had been discovered by some floaters and they had decided to give it a proper burial. The troop proceeded down an incline that ended in a sharp bump, which Jinga didn't see. He tripped over it and landed on his back. The whole troop (except for Cho) burst out laughing. "How pathetic. A Blueback who can't even walk!" It was Nar, a male in his prime. Cho gurgled in irritation. "Oh, shut up. You're just bitter." Nar knocked her over and held a claw to her throat. "Watch your mouth, weakling." The air was thick with tension. Thankfully, Shao intervened. "Nar! What do you think your doing?! Leave her be." Nar lowered his head and slunk away with his tail down. The troop walked in silence the rest of the way.

"Red Hill Troop, assemble!" The troop scrambled into position around the red metal body. The floater tribe had gathered many stones in a pile next to the body. Carefully, the Floaters placed the stones in a circular pattern. It went on for a while, until the troop became restless. On the trek back to he grove, Jinga was preoccupied. Where had this creature come from? He had never seen anything like it in his life. Questions tumbled in his mind as he crawled up his tree.


	4. Chapter 2: Nightsense

Chapter Two: Nightsense

He had trouble sleeping so he decided to listen to the elders, who would discuss important issues with Shao. Shao sounded agitated. " I just don't get it. First the Red Star and now this?" Zake, the oldest member of the troop replied. "With all due respect, I'm just as confused as you. The sky does not simply grow new stars! Metal beasts do not simply turn up dead!" As the adults continued squabbling, Jinga drifted off to sleep.

Almost immediately, Nightsense transported him to an island in the Amoebic Sea. Jinga had heard of this place in legends. It was Alfraest, the Grove of Wisps. This island was the home of the Spirit King, Jiangshi. Something was wrong. The sea and island were stained black and the trees were aglow with a sickly yellow light. Alfraest wasn't supposed to be like this! Something soared over his head. When he turned to look at it, his pseudops were flooded with light. It was Jiangshi, the Wisp king! The spirit spoke in a booming voice. "Jinga! The Red Star is coming! It's plague will spread all across Naeyrel! Beware the brothers!"


End file.
